A variety of methods and structures have been used to form a dielectric layer using oxidation. Some conventional technologies include oxide deposition using a chemical vapor deposition process followed by the addition of heat for densification, an in-situ steam oxidation (ISSG) process, a rapid thermal oxidation process, and a high temperature oxidation (HTO) process. The problem with these conventional technologies is that since they are conducted at temperatures which may exceed 900° C., they require a high thermal budget. These temperatures may cause portions of the structure which is to be formed to become deformed and therefore reduce the accuracy of the structure. Furthermore, high temperature processes such as these may cause diffusion of dopants that will cause shifts in the device electrical parameters. A need exists for a process which can form a layer having oxide at temperatures which do not exceed 900° C.